James Summer
|birth=2530 |death= |gender=Male |height=207.5 cm |hair=Blond |eyes=Yellowish |cyber=Implanted mini bomb in his brain |affiliation=* * |rank=*Spartan **Teamleader |specialty=*Leader *Strategist *Stealth *Assassination *Sabotage *Recon |battles= |status=Active |class= }} James Summer, also known as CODENAME:Thinker, is a Spartan-IV, an expert combatant trained by the finest private military companies, tactical genies, a mercenary who worked for the on countless occasions and a cold hearted mass murder responsible for hundreds of civilian and military personals deaths, including an entire fireteam of Spartan-IVs and he, love all the death and despair he causes. He is now the teamleader of Spartan Fireteam Cell, a five man strong team of people just like himself and is currently working for ONI. Biography Early years Not much is known about his past other than he is supposedly born and raised on Earth as an orphan. He was found on the doorsteps to an orphanage In Texas, . He showed signs of a great mind and high intelligence at a very young age but also manipulative and very destructive. The staff that worked in the orphanage were highly displeased with him, some even outright scared of him, as he had no remorse or care for others well being. Still, he managed to get through school with high grades and entered one of the finer colleges through some of his more shady contacts he had gained on some of his sneaks out during the cover of night when he got older. In college, he created himself a bit of a bad and fearful reputation. He was believed to run a large part of the drugs and as an individual that should not be crossed. His small drug empire, however, was eventually exposed and he was thrown in jail for three years for selling large amounts of drugs, blackmailing, assault and third-degree murder. Out of jail and into the fire James spent the next four years and the end of the Human-Covenant war in jail, an extra year for assaulting a co-prisoner with a homemade knife in his first two months. James spent over two years be bars building up a sinister reputation and a gang to challenge the other gangs. He also worked his way into getting several "favors" from a few guards. He was eventually approached by a group of prisoners that offered him a job in a private military company when their contracts got them out of jail. James, not having anything important waiting for outside the prison walls, accepted their offer. The prisoners made arrangements with their company and a good lawyer was hired to get them out. The Lawyer won and James was hired by the private military company. James spent the next few years training to become a professional soldier while he acted as a tactical adviser on some missions taken by his company. His great intellect and sharp mind for details and insight became one of his greatest weapons as he climbed through the ranks. He gained a lot of respect for the soldiers under his command though they were also extremely scared of the cruelty he unleashes on his targets, friend or foe didn't matter to him. Teamleader James is the teamleader of Fireteam Cell who takes orders from ONI Security. James was appointed the Leader due to his great intellect and ability to plan and execute the mission on small as well as on large scales. He runs the team rather loosely, not caring much about what his teammates do as long as doesn't become his problem. He demands the team to anticipate in weekly war games when the team has no current or urgent assignments, making sure that the team is in form and is familiar with each others combat styles and their equipment. personality James is generally a somewhat relaxed man who doesn't do thing half done if he can help it. He cares little to none for any other than himself.